nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Overlord
Ancient Overlord is a reoccurring one-handed weapon in NieR ''and ''NieR:Automata. Nier: Automata= Description *''Long ago, a cruel lord used this sword on his own subjects in a vain attempt to attain immortality.'' Location *'Purchased' - Weapons Dealer in the Resistance Camp. Weapon Story Level 1 One day, a young girl's village was sacked by bandits. To protect her family, she took up a dagger her father had found in the mountains and killed one of them, an act that shocked her family. But the bandits fled, never to return. Level 2 Five years passed. Then ten. Then twenty. Though the family she protected began to grow old, the girl never aged. Eventually the other villagers began to shun her. Level 3 With no one to turn to, she finally left her village and began to wander the earth, visiting many strange lands in the process. As the years passed, her skill and fame as a sword-fighter grew to legend. Level 4 Eternal life, a powerful weapon, and boundless experience - she used these talents to become queen of a nation. And yet, there was emptiness in her life, for her still desire the kindness her family denied her after that fateful day. Notes *Bullet Rupture does not create a "Shock Wave" in the sense of the Plug-In Chip: rather, when Ancient Overlord strikes an enemy projectile attack it creates a large spherical blast similar to the "detonation" of 9S' hacking, which destroys all other enemy bullets within it. This is the same effect as the "Bullet Detonation" Plug-In Chip, save that the latter also works if a bullet strikes the character model, not just the weapon. *The weapon must strike the bullet (ie, must contact it during a swing animation), a bullet striking the weapon (on the character's back or idle in their hands) will do nothing. It also must touch the weapon itself: Shock Waves "fired" by Ancient Overlord do not inherit the ability. *Critical + is not subject to the Plug-In Chip "effect limit," and is instead applied in addition to it. |-|NieR= Description *"An ancient warlord used this sword to slay his loyal subjects in hopes of gaining eternal life." Location *Obtained once you storm the Wolves' Lair with the King of Facade. Weapon Story Level 1 A sword that has been passed down for centuries in the royal lineage of a prosperous and long-living kingdom. Legend has it that the gem in its hilt glows bright red when it absorbs the blood of ten thousand men, and bestows immortality upon the bearer. The last king to wield it, however, cared less for the immortality and more for the welfare of his subjects. Level 2 One day, his beloved queen passed away during childbirth, as did the child. Upon hearing that his wife and child were dead, he was stricken with grief, and coupled with his old age, the royal lineage was set to die out. Level 3 In his mad obsession with extending the life and power of his country, he took up the sword and slaughtered subjects and countrymen alike. "If I am to be the last ruler, than I shall simply never die!!" Level 4 Tens, hundreds, thousands of deaths at the hands of the king, and the gem was close to reaching its full brilliance. Finally, his heart unable to take the burden any longer, the king died without reaching his goal. If he had just reached the pregnant woman in front of him... Trivia *Ancient Overlord is the Kingsblood from Drakengard. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:One-Handed Swords